


Viagem de regresso

by Prata



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prata/pseuds/Prata
Summary: Obi-Wan e Anakin estam juntos e a voltar para Corusant, mas entre isso estam varias horas de viagem e uma cama....“Vai ser uma longa viagem de volta, o capitão disse que devíamos descansar já que chegaremos quando o sol de Corusant se erguer” Anakin contou com um olhar esperto.“Não me sinto cansado” Obi-Wan disse olhando com algum desafio.[Eu vou tratar disso] O jedi mais novo disse pelo vínculo com uma expressão relativamente neutra já que estavam a passar por várias pessoas.[Espero uma delas seja sua boca no meu…] Obi-Wan começou a provocar.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 11





	Viagem de regresso

Já faziam 1 mês que Anakin tinha confessado o seu amor ao seu antigo mestre, e para seu grande deleito ele foi correspondido, na verdade o jovem cavaleiro já esperava um pouco por isso mas sabia que nada aconteceria até ele ser cavaleiro, e tudo parecia bem, eles beijavam-se por ai escondidos e fizeram amor varias vezes, mas não foi o suficiente os momentos que tinham eram poucos, até que o conselho aceitou que se tornassem parceiros.

“Vai ser uma longa viagem de volta, o capitão disse que devíamos descansar já que chegaremos quando o sol de Corusant se erguer” Anakin contou com um olhar esperto.

“Não me sinto cansado” Obi-Wan disse olhando com algum desafio.

[Eu vou tratar disso] O jedi mais novo disse pelo vínculo com uma expressão relativamente neutra já que estavam a passar por várias pessoas.

[Espero uma delas seja sua boca no meu…] Obi-Wan começou a provocar.

“Mestres Jedi” O piloto cumprimentou educadamente “Estamos prontos para partir”

“Obrigado” O homem mais velho respondeu educadamente caminhando tranquilo com seu antigo padawan andando atrás dele sem falar mas com intensão no seu olhar.

Assim que se ajustaram nos quartos compartilhados Anakin empurrou-o contra a parede com força pondo apenas a mão atrás da sua cabeça para não bater mas deixando as suas costas sentirem a picada, o mais novo logo se desculpou sem arrependimento, beijando o seu pescoço enquanto começava a tirar as roupas.

“Pra que tanta roupa” Anakin rosnou batendo os lábios nos do seu antigo mestre.

[Para te deixar assim meu amor, impaciente] O seu companheiro brincou retribuindo o beijo com o mesmo calor, ele passou os braços a volta do pescoço do homem mais alto enquanto Anakin punha ambas as mãos na cintura dele e puxava impossivelmente mais perto, começando a mexer os quadris até ouvir o outro ofegar quando se separaram para respirar.

Querendo cumprir o desejo do ruivo, Anakin foi empurrando-o até a cama deixando o seu peço empurrar Obi-Wan para baixo.

[Achas que es leve?] Obi-Wan perguntou quando o ar saiu dos seus pulmões.

Anakin sorrio antes de por parte do seu peso nos braços, Obi-Wan era forte e com músculos bem definidos mas era mais elegante, já ele era mais alto e com os ombros mais largos, e ele gostava bastante disso, mesmo quando apreciava o ruivo no comando.

“Esperando o que?” Obi-Wan perguntou com um olhar sedutor.

Anakin não disse nada mas puxou as calças e o resto da roupa do outro antes de tirar as suas e subir no seu companheiro para o beijar com força e desejo, mordiscando o lábio inferior do seu mestre antes de começar a descer e perder um tempo a deixar uma marca bem bonita na clavícula, continuando a descer passando pelos lindos botões, chupando e mordiscando até estarem duros e o dono deles ofegante.

Anakin sentiu-se ficar ainda mais duro mas ignorou continuando a sua trilha pelo estomago de Obi-Wan até as coxas, empurrando um dos joelhos para ter mais acesso, beijando e mordendo.

[Hey!] Obi-Wan repreendeu quando ele deu uma mordida mais forte e começou a lamber como desculpa, aquele ficaria marcada por muito mais tempo.

[Opa] Anakin disse pelo vínculo, era algo que eles faziam bastante, falar pelo vinculo, permitia que ele não tive-se de afastar a boca e ele adorava quando nem dessa forma o seu mestre conseguia falar. “Já já eu vou te compensar amor” ele acalmou esfregando a área com uma mão e com a outra Anakin usou a força para puxar um tubo de bacta, o cheiro daquilo era estranho e o sabor ainda mais, mas quando não tinha a ideia de lamber onde seria aplicado, era uma opção melhor para que o seu amor não fica-se dorido depois, mesmo que Obi-Wan não se importa-se com isso, ele preferia, já que estavam a ir numa missão afinal.

O homem mais jovem esfregou o gel nos dedos para aquecer um pouco antes de pressionar, passando com facilidade, o corpo de Obi-Wan não conseguia lidar com ele sem preparação, ele tinha praticamente o mesmo comprimento que o seu mestre, mas ele ganhava na circunferência, o alongamento demorou menos tempo agora do que quando eles começaram a desfrutar um do outro, ainda assim ele gostava dessa parte, ver Obi-Wan se contorcer e pedir para ir logo, mas ele nunca se ia apresar, não iria ariscar magoar algo tão precioso como ele.

Anakin voltou a dar beijos carinhosos no seu estomago, o dedo mexendo dentro do ruivo por alguns momentos antes de puxar sua mão para trás para que pudesse colocar um segundo dedo ao lado do primeiro, desta vez, havia mais tensão nos músculos, mas cederam, mas ainda se contorceram contra a intrusão, apertando em torno de seus dedos. 

Obi-Wan pós a mão sobre a boca abafando aqueles doces gemidos “Quando voltarmos ao templo quero ouvir todos esses sons maravilhosos” Anakin murmurou contra o pescoço do outro, no templo era possível ter o quarto a prova de som, não era para aquela função mas dava muito jeito.

O homem mais velho corou ainda mais com isso antes de fazer outro som sufocado quando ele curvou os dedos e esfregou aquele ponto sensível enquanto ele começava a bombear seus dedos dentro e fora de seu amante, lento mas fundo, levando só agora a mão ao pau do ruivo, quente e pesado na sua mão, ele deslizou a mão facilmente graças ao pré sémen.

“Querias não era” Anakin ronronou antes de levar a boca, usando uma mão para mexer no que fica-se de fora, ele não tinha ideia de como Obi-Wan consegui-a leva-lo todo, pelo que soube era pratica, o que lhe deu um pico de ciúme, mas contentando-se em saber que a partir de agora, que o ruivo a contorcer-se e gemer baixinho era dele.

Ele trabalhou lentamente esticando a ruiva, deixando o corpo de Obi-Wan dizer a ele quando ele estava pronto para mais, enquanto balançava a cabeça para cima e para baixo antes de subir e girar a língua na ponta.

O ruivo olhou para ele corado e afetado antes de deixar a cabeça cair para traz com um suspiro [Se continuares eu vou vir assim]

[Então vem Obi-Wan] Ele pediu redobrando os seus esforços até que Obi-Wan gemeu alto mas abafado mexendo um poucos os quadris na sua libertação enquanto ele chupou e lambeu até o outro estremecer de sensibilidade.

“Vem cá” Obi-Wan pediu puxando o outro até si beijando-o e saboreando ainda um pouco de si mesmo, enquanto a sua mão se abaixava para agarar o pênis duro e carente do seu companheiro, o qual se puxou para a frente para ficar um pouco mais recostado nas almofadas.

Enquanto isso o homem mais velho virou-se para baixo beijando a ponta e deleitando-se com o pulso que o membro deu antes de lamber da base até a cabeça, quando estava a meio de repetir a ação gemeu com a intrusão repentina dos dedos de Anakin no seu buraco.

“Como podia resistir?” Ele perguntou movendo os 3 dedos passando por aquele ponto apenas de vez em quando, de propósito.

[É bom que depois ainda possas me foder, sua provocação e merda] Obi-Wan mandou levando o jovem até ao fundo.

“Nós temos muito tempo” Anakin disse sem preocupações, soltando um gemido quando Obi-Wan começou a subir e a descer. Anakin tirou os dedos molhados para começar a passar pela bela bunda ao seu lado “Sua bunda é tão grande” Anakin ronronou, torcendo-se para beijar um dos comes “Como pode?” Ele perguntou apertando o outro, fazendo obi-Wan gemer abafado, para um homem, o seu antigo mestre tinha uma bela traseira, maior até que algumas meninas que ele conheceu “Vem cá Obi-Wan” Ele pediu sentando-se e puxando o outro contra si, num beijo duro e apaixonado “Virar” Anakin pediu com um beijo no ombro antes de puxar as Obi-Wan para que as suas costas estivessem contra o seu peito, o mais jovem então voltou a puxa-lo para o beijar assim, apertando a cintura do outro com força suficiente para marcar.

“Me fode logo Anakin” Obi-Wan reclamou apesar de apreciar os beijos, ele queria outra coisa.

“Tão impaciente” Anakin murmurou ao seu ouvido antes de morder o lobolo da orelha e dar um beijo preguiçoso na sua nuca, o ruivo estava pronto para reclamar outra vez quando o mais jovem pós as mãos nos ombros e o empurrou de repente até seu peito bater no colchão, como as suas pernas já estavam dobradas a sua bunda ficou no ar linda e pronta, e logo Anakin começou a pressionar-se na sua entrada, empurrando até não dar para ir mais fundo, ambos gemendo com a sensação, aproveitando o tempo de Obi-Wan a acostumar, Anakin pressiona o seu peito contra as costas do companheiro podendo assim morder e deixar marcas nas omoplatas do outro.

O jedi mais velho começou a moer contra o outro, fazendo os dois gemerem, Anakin deu um beijo na nuca de Obi-Wan antes de se erguer ainda de joelhos e apertar as mãos na cinturado do outro, puxando e empurrando para formar um ritmo forte e profundo, procurando aquele ponto doce.

“Ah! Oh, Anakin ... ah” A voz Obi-Wan desaparecendo em um gemido.

Anakin sorriu "Achei” Ele disse orgulhoso de si por acertar a cada vez, mordendo o lábio enquanto olhava para baixo, ele adora ver o rosto de Obi-Wan se desfazer, mas a sua visão assim era tão boa que ele não podia olhar demais ou gozaria em pouco tempo, vendo o seu pau desaparecer naquele lindo lugar, ele gostava de usar lubrificante ou bacta a mais, gostava de ver o brilho na pele e quando as coxas de Obi-Wan ficavam molhadas era difícil resistir a uma segunda rodada.

Obi-Wan ofegou e gemeu baixo, enquanto o homem maior conscientemente batia nele novamente e novamente naquele ponto, o seu ritmo acelerando, forçando Obi-Wan a abafar os seus gemidos contra o próprio braço, Anakin queria ouvi-lo alto, mas ali não podiam ali, ainda assim era ótimo.

Anakin arrasta os quadris de Obi-Wan mais para cima, porque ele pode ver como Anakin se arqueia abaixo dele, um lindo e quente bagunça se contorcendo em seu pau como se fosse a melhor experiência de sua vida, ele mantém o ritmo enquanto Obi-Wan desmorona em suas mãos, fodendo-o longa e fortemente e de todas as maneiras que Obi-Wan implora até que seja um pouco mais do que uma bagunça sem fôlego.

“A-Ana-kiin...” A voz de Obi-Wan desaparece em um gemido quando a mão de Anakin vagueia preguiçosamente até seu pênis para acariciá-lo a velocidade das suas estocadas.

Cada impulso feroz que bate sua bunda nos quadris de Anakin e o pau do mais novo bate em sua próstata repetidamente o som de pele contra pele é quase abafado por um encorajamento desconexo e sem fôlego até que Obi-Wan se aperta ao redor dele, gemendo o seu nome abafado enquanto vem na mão de Anakin e nos lenções abaixo dele, Anakin o segue logo depois, ele empurra rápido e forte no início de seu clímax, derramando-se quente e profundamente em amado até que Obi-Wan esteja molhado com ele, ficando tenso e imóvel apenas quando a onda final de sua liberação atinge o vínculo e encontra o orgasmo destruidor de Anakin.

Ambos estremecem quando Anakin sai dele para se deitar ao seu lado, puxando-o para si enquanto usa a força para chamar uma toalha húmida para a sua mão, sabendo que Obi-Wan não ira descansar até que estejam minimamente limpos.

“Descanse meu amor” Anakin ronronou beijando os seus lados, onde já era possível ver as marcas do seu aperto.

Não era preciso dizer duas vezes, Anakin puxou-o para si e deu outro beijo na temporã antes de se aconchegar e descansar, se acordassem cedo, ainda haveria outra antes de irem para o templo.


End file.
